


You're Mine

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna
Summary: After saving New York from Kraang and his war machine, Casey moves in with Vern after his apartment was destroyed. Soon new feelings bloom for Casey by Vern, but Casey keeps pulling away, and the reason why shocking, but Vern makes that reason disappear quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE this pairing!! ^^ <3
> 
> (I suck at summaries, and titles..)

Casey walked into Vern's apartment, not sure what to expect from "The Falcon". Yes, Vern kept his name, but was more truthful about what really happened. The hockey player was shocked to find that he was in a penthouse **two sizes bigger** than his old apartment. "Wow.." Casey said in complete amazement.  ~~~~

"You like what you see?"

 

Casey whipped around to see Vern standing at the doorway of what Casey assumed to be his bedroom. He chuckled, setting his bag down in corner. "Yeah, I do.. thanks again for letting me stay, Vern. My apartment is in shambles. Yet April's is still standing." Casey said, looking at the older man. Vern nodded. "No problem, Case. That happened to me when the guys took on Shredder." The hockey player smirked. "Oh, is the great Falcon admitting he's a fraud?" he teased. Vern pushed off the door frame walking to the younger man. "I guess I am. But it's true. They took down Shredder originally. I was more of a wing man.". Casey nodded. "So an arrangement of sorts" the detective said, shrugging. Vern nodded. "Exactly."

Then Vern gave a tour of his home to the hockey player, while talking about random stuff, with Casey commenting only when prompted. 

"So, welcome to your new home. There's an extra bedroom you can have."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Vern.."

 

* * *

 

 

It's been about three months since Casey moved in with Vern and he.. was honestly having fun. They would stay up late and tell each other stories, they would go to clubs, and dance together (no drinking. They didn't do that), they would go and visit the turtles and April, and the two would even play old children games like hide and seek, and tag in Vern's apartment. Vern strangely found himself slowly developing feelings for the detective. But every time Vern tried to tell Casey, he kept pulling away.

For days, Vern wanted to tell Casey how he felt, but Casey still kept pulling away. Finally, Vern cornered the detective. "Alright, out with it." Vern demanded. "W-what?" the younger man asked confused. 

Vern sighed. "Ok.. I'll go first. I'm in love with you Casey Jones, but you keep pulling away.. why is that?" The younger man gasped. "You.. you love me?". Vern nodded. "But you keep denying me, and pulling away. Again, why?"

Casey sighed. "Well.. I'm just.. scared, I guess" and he waited. Waited to be made of of for being scared. But, that didn't happen. Instead, it was a question. "What are you scared of?"Vern questioned, backing away to give the younger man room to get out of the corner he was backed into. Casey took that opportunity to move and sit in a chair. "I'm scared of falling in love.. I'm afraid of what will happen" he confessed honestly, looking up at the older man. "I mean.. I'm in love with you too, but I'm afraid that--" Vern cut him off. "I'll hurt you.". Casey nodded. "Yeah..."

"I won't do that.." Vern said, walking up to him. "Just let me into your heart, and I'll prove to you I won't hurt you.." he said holding out his hand towards the hockey player. The younger of the two males looked at the hand in front of him, debating whether or not if he should do this. _I guess it's worth a try..._ Casey thought. So he took Vern's hand. He was instantly pulled and, and into the arms of the older man. Casey smiled a little, which Vern returned. Then he pulled Casey closer, and gently pressed his lips to Casey's. The detective's heart fluttered when this happened. Is this how he was supposed to feel? Even if it wasn't, it felt nice, so he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Vern's neck. The soft kiss quickly escalated to a tongue twisting battle for dominance, which Vern easily won.

The two pulled away to catch much needed air. Before Casey could say anything, he was pushed against a wall, and was kissed again, stealing all his breath away. He grunted as he was hoisted up by Vern, making his legs wrap around the older man's waist, and his arms around his neck. The hockey player panted as Vern rubbed his sides, and kissed his neck. "V-Vern~" he moaned out. That was it for Vern. Hearing the younger of the two moan out his name in that needy tone turned him on.

"C'mon Casey~" he said, picking him up bridal style, and started taking him to his room. "Let's continue this in more comfortable surroundings~".

 

All Casey could do, was nod.


End file.
